Targets may be placed in, for example, hockey nets, lacrosse nets, or frame or cross-bar without netting, or such like, the object being for players to practice their shooting, and thereby improve their accuracy, by shooting at the targets. Competitions for accurately hitting the targets are not uncommon, and often great fun.
Disposable targets have been used. However, a problem with disposable targets is, as their name suggests that they tend to be destroyed by use. Whether the target is disposable or not, another problem may be that the projectile, such as a tennis ball or hockey puck, may bounce off the target, and one may not be sure whether the target has been hit accurately or not—which may lead to unpleasant disputes as to scoring in sporting contests. Alternatively, in bouncing off the target, the projectile may rebound outside the larger net more generally, such as may tend not to facilitate the subsequent collection of the projectiles.